Vampire diaries: Tomb vampires Revenge
by Vampire dragongirl2004XD
Summary: SUMMARY: When Stefan was in the woods while a storm was happening he is captured by the tomb vampires and taken to they're safehouse and into the basement, left for Frederick to torment him til' the young vampire passes out. While Damon tries to figure out a way to save him. PLEASE READ.


**Hey guy's**

 **I know that this story might be a little bit strange or wierd but I was thinking of something a little dark but interesting and I had something in mind of what I might do so I hope you guy's enjoy this kind of stuff in this story I came up with.**

 **Enjoy ;D**

 _Chap.1_

When Stefan was walking in the the forest in the rain he suddenly heard something and turned to look and noticed a few other people with him but once he turned around a man grabbed him and shoved a stake through his stomach.

"GGGRRRRNNNNN...!" Stefan groaned in pain as the stake slid through him. He looked up and only caught a glance of who the man was, it was Frederick.

"Your coming with us, Salvatore." He spoke and two people grabbed a hold of Stefan dragging him with them.

"Get up Stefan!" Frederick snapped shoving Stefan into they're house but no sooner than it had happened there was someone yelling from outside the front door.

"Damon?!" Stefan thought in a panic but also in relief that his brother came here to save him.

"Pearl?!" Damon yelled until someone finally opened the door.

"Where the hell is Pearl?" Damon asked frowning.

"She's not here." Frederick responded.

"Where's my brother Stefan?" Damon asked through gritted teeth.

"Billy." Frederick called out and two men came through the hallway holding onto Stefan.

"What the hell? Give him to me!" Damon snapped with anger and tried to enter the house but he couldn't.

"Woah. Your not invited in you idoit." Frederick said.

"AAARRGGGHH!!!" Stefan groaned as one of the men holding him staked him in the side.

"Have a great day Damon." Frederick said and shut the door.

"Take him downstairs." Frederick ordered. "I have some great plans for him." He smiled at his idea of torture.

"Aarrrggg.." Stefan groaned in pain from the vervain soaked ropes around his wrists and ankles.

"Vervain? That must be really painful." Frederick teased the young vampire.

"What're you going to d-do to me?" Stefan asked still in pain from the ropes.

"Don't worry it won't hurt. I promise you'll love it." Frederick told Stefan who wasn't too sure of what was going to happen to him.

"Hey Billy! Go get the tools from the upstairs bedroom." Frederick ordered.

Stefan waited and waited until Billy came back with a plastic bag with a bottemless amount of things in it and handed it to Frederick who pulled each and every tool from inside of it and placed each tool on a wooden table under the window.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked not sure of what Frederick was about to do to him.

"Getting my revenge on you, Salvatore." Frederick responded standing by a scared Stefan.

"Oh no!" Stefan thought, he waited for Frederick to start torturing him with a stake through the stomach, but he was interupted in thought when he found himself giggling from an unbearable sensation around his hip bone.

"Hahahahahaha. Wh-what're y-you-hoo doing?" Stefan asked giggling.

"Torturing you. You deserve this you idiot." Frederick snapped as he moved his fingers to Stefan's inner hips.

"HAHAHAHAA!! W-why are you tickling me?!" Stefan asked between giggles.

"Cuz' I'm getting me revenge on you, Salvatore." Frederick responded moving to Stefan's sides.

"AAAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!! STAP THAT!!" The young vampire begged squirming in the vervained ropes with laughter.

"NO! NO! NOO! STO-HAAAP!! HAAAHAHAHA!!" Stefan laughed when Frederick started dragging his fingernails up and down his sides.

"PLEASE! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!!!" Stefan begged trying to confess his innocence.

"Your family trapped us and tried to kill us by setting a church on fire with us inside it and trapped us for over a century! I think you'll be good for a captive." Frederick snapped skittering his fingers deep in Stefan's pits causing him to thrash and scream with laughter.

"AAAAHAAAAHAAAAAAHA! AGAAAHAAWSH!! STAAAAP! PLEASE! STAP!" Stefan screamed with laughter thrashing his body everywhere possible.

"PLEEEAAAASSE STOOOHAAAAAAP!!!" Stefan screamed from the fingers trying to bury themselves in his armpits.

"Looks like this is your weak spot. Isn't that right Salvatore?" Frederick teased and then moved onto the vampires flanks squeezing them.

"AAAAAHAHAHAHAAAA!! PLEEAASE NOOT THERE PLEE-HEEAAASE!!! AAAH STOHAP!!" The young captive cried with laughter from his tormenter getting him in the right spot.

"Oh yeah! That's it! Yep, this is the right spot." Frederick exclaimed over Stefan's incredibly ticklish flanks, trying to get some good screams out of his captives ticklish body.

"STOOOHAAHAAAAP!!! PLEEAASE THAT TICKLES!!! STAAAP IT PLEASE AHAHAHAAA!!!" Stefan pleaded with tears streaming down his face from laughter and fear desperate for the tickling to stop.

"Alright." Frederick sighed and got up to take a gander at the tools choosing which one to use on the young vampire. Frederick could hear Stefan breathing loudly from the unbearable torture, this brought no greater pleasure to Frederick than to see a Salvatore suffering.

"Here it is." Frederick spoke walking over to Stefan with a feather.

"OH PLEASE! FUCK NO! PLEASE NOT THAT!" Stefan thought once he saw the feather that Frederick was holding.

"Heh, heh." Frederick chuckled as he slid the feather across Stefan's ab rippled belly. Frederick could see Stefan's face squinting from him trying not to laugh and squirm.

"G-geheh..." Stefan let out a giggle of struggling.

"So that's how we're gonna play?" Frederick asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ehhh..." Stefan gulped hard in fear when Frederick sat him on a tall stool grabbing his legs sitting down on a short stool and untying them with the gloves and pulled his boots off.

"Oh please don't do this." Stefan thought shakily watching Frederick face the opposite way holding both his legs tight in one arm.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle." Frederick teased with a wide smile once he heard Stefan laughing hard from him tickling his soles.

"AASTAAAHAAHAAAAP!!! PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU JUST STAAHAAHAAAP!! AAAHAHAA!!!" Stefan pleaded with intense laughter thrashing and bucking his body sitting on the stool.

"Calm down Salvatore." Frederick teased and started to take Stefan's socks off ready to get his fingernails under the youngsters toes.

"NOOO!! STAAAP!! PLEAAAHAHAAHAHAAA!!!" Stefan cried barely able to speak from the sensation under his toes.

"Hey Billy!" Frederick called out.

"Yes?" Billy asked entering the room with another person not far behind him.

"Help me with him." Frederick ordered.

"Sure, what do you want help with then?" Billy asked.

"Torturing him. I want to make sure he suffers." Frederick said frowning with anger at the thought of what he went through for over a century in that disgusting rotting tomb.

"Sure thing, what am I gonna be doing to him?" Billy asked pumping ready to take the job.

"You my friend are gonna tickle him." Frederick said putting his arm around Billy.

"Tickle him? Are you sure?" Billy asked questionably.

"Yes. You are gonna tickle his upper body. Got it?" Frederick asked.

"Yes." Billy confirmed.

"And you are going to be relentless." Frederick ordered.

"Alright then." Billy said approaching Stefan holding his hands up.

"Nnngh...nnnngh." Stefan whimpered in fear as the Billy approached him with the other.

"Hope you ain't too ticklish Salvatore." Charlie teased running his fingers on Stefan's sides.

"NNOOO!! HAHAHAHAAA STAAAP THAAT!!!" Stefan laughed instantly.

"Oh, so you are ticklish." Billy teased grabbing a toothbrush from the table looking at it.

"What the hell is this thing?" Billy asked confused.

"I don't know. Try it and see what it does." Frederick suggested.

"Alright. I'll try it then." Billy said approaching Stefan.

"OH NO!" Stefan thought. when he saw the toothbrush.

"Hmm." Billy watched Stefan's reaction when he scrubbed the bristled part in Stefan's armpits.

"Hahahaheeheeheeheehahahahaa. S-Stop please that tickles." Stefan pleaded giggling and twitching trying to escape the torturous brush.

"Hey. What's this button do?" Billy asked pressing it and dropped it emediately when it started vibrating.

"What the?" Billy asked confused picking it up.

"Oh please don't. Please don't use it." Stefan thought with fear. Obviously being out of luck Billy put the vibrating bristles against Stefan's ribcage.

"AAAHAAAHAAHAHAHAAA!!! PLEAAAHAHAHA!!

STAAP TUR-HURN IT OOFFFFF!!!! HAAHAAHA!!" Stefan screamed with laughter crying.

"Huh? Well, whatever it is it's very effective." Billy said fascinated watching Stefan cry and laugh from the electric toothbrush gliding up and down his ribcage.

"STAAAAAP!! GUUUUYYYYYY'SS!! PLEEAASE!!" Stefan pleaded screaming with laughter crying from the three men tickle torturing him. Frederick tickling his feet Charlie tickling his belly while Billy used the electric toothbrush giving each of Stefan's ribs special attention from the vibrating bristles.

"STAAAAP!!!! Nnnngh..." Stefan pleaded one last time before passing out from the overwhelming torture.

"Welp, Guess we had our fun. He'll wake up later." Frederick teased.

 **WELL, I SURE HOPE YA'LL LIKED THIS THIS STORY CUZ' I PLAN ON DOING MORE OF THEM.**

 **I ALSO RECOMMEND LISTENING TO:**

 **JUMPSTYLE BLUE REMIX, IT REALLY MAKES READING THE STORY MORE ANGSTY :D**

 **FYI: I ACTUALLY LIKE DAMON MORE BUT I FOUND THAT THIS WOULD BE A LITTLE INTERESTING TO CHANGE THE SITUATION IN MY OWN WAY, SO YEAH.**

 **AND DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT AND**

 **FAV \ FOLLOW ME AND MY STORY. XD. ;D**


End file.
